1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging container and, more particularly, to a packaging container having a container body for containing confectionery and a lid capable of hermetically sealing the container body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known packaging container intended for use as a confectionery container has a container body having a shape substantially resembling an inverted cone and an open end corresponding to a bottom of the inverted cone, and a lid for hermetically sealing the container body. In some packaging containers of this kind, a label having printed thereon a picture of confectionery contained in the packaging container, a trademark and the like is affixed to a side surface of the container body.
Such a confectionery container is held by one hand and confectionery contained in the confectionery container is taken out by the other hand for eating.
Since the container body of this confectionery container has a shape substantially resembling the shape of an inverted cone, the confectionery container is unable to hold itself in an upright position on a table or the like. The confectionery container must be supported on a stand or the like to place the same in an upright position on a table or the like.